familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adilabad district
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Telangana | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = Muncipality | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 24,88,003 (census 2001) | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 129 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Civic agency | blank1_info_sec1 = Muncipality | website = | footnotes = }} .]] Adilabad District ( , }}) is a district in Andhra Pradesh, India. The district headquarters is at Adilabad town. Mancherial is the largest town in the district. A famous Temple of the Goddess Saraswathi, the Hindu Goddess of Education, is located here in the town of Basara.Before 1975 80% of the land in this district was forest but now The forest land is below 40%. Origin of name The Adilabad district was named after the ruler of Bijapur Sultanate, Ali Adil Shah I. History The district was for long not a homogeneous unit and its component parts were ruled at different periods by dynasties namely, the Mauryas, Satavahanas, Vakatakas, Chalukyas of Badami, Rashtrakutas, Chalukyas of Kalyani, Mughals, Bhosle Rajes of Nagpur and Asaf Jahis, besides the Gond Rajas of Sirpur and Chanda. Originally this was a sub-district named Sirpur-Tandur which was created in A.D. 1872 with Edlabad (Adilabad), Rajura and Sirpur as its constituent talukas. In 1905, an independent district with headquarters at Adilabad was formed. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography The district is situated on the northern boundary of Andhra Pradesh, forming a border with the Yeotmal and Chandrapur districts of Maharashtra on the north, east and western borders and Nizamabad and Karimnagar districts of Andhra Pradesh on the southern border. Adilabad district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Canada's Bathurst Island. This makes it the fifth largest in Andhra Pradesh, occupying 5.90 percent of the area in Andhra Pradesh. It is however the second largest district in the Telangana of the inhabited and 167 uninhabited village and 11 towns. Forest in the district covers 44.8 percent of the total area, whereas its famous trees, teak covers 58.49 percent of the whole forest. The district has population of 2079098 which accounts for 3.13% of the total population of the State. The Sahyadri parvat or Satnala range traverses the district from the north-west to the south-east for about 281.5 kilometers. In this range the Mahbubghat is the highest peak. The most important river that drains the district is the River Godavari. The Penganga River, Wardha and Pranahita also drain the region. The Kadam and the Peddavagu are tributaries of the Godavari. There are also streams like Satnala, Swarnavagu, and Suddavagu which drain the district. The Godavari which is the largest river in peninsular India rises in the Western Ghats and enters this district near Basara in Mudhole Taluk. This mighty river forms the southern boundary of the district separating it from Nizamabad and Karimnagar districts. The Penganga forms part of the northern boundary of the district in Adilabad, while the Wardha and the Pranahita from the northern and eastern boundaries of the district. The highest natural waterfall of Andhra Pradesh is situated at Kuntala (V) of Neradigonda mandal, Potchera Waterfall at Pochara (V) of Boath mandal. Climate There is a meteorological observatory at Adilabad. The climate of the district is characterized by hot summer and in general dry except during the south-west monsoon season. The rainfall in the district, in general increases from the south-west towards the north east. About 85% of annual rainfall is received during the south-west monsoon season. The normal Annual rainfall of the district is 1044.5 mm. The cold weather commences towards the end of November. December is generally the coldest month, with the mean daily maximum temperature at about 29 C and the minimum daily is 15 C although temperatures below 10 C are recorded almost each winter. The relative humidities are high generally during the south-west monsoon season. The air is generally dry during the rest of the year. Cities and towns * Ichoda * Adilabad * Asifabad * Bellampalli * Boath * Chinnoor * Bhainsa * Kagaznagar * Kyathampalle * Luxettipet * Mancherial * Mandamarri * Nirmal * Utnoor * Khanapur * Jannaramn * Mamada * Kanakapur * Ramakrishna pur Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Adilabad one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Agriculture Agriculture is the main occupation of the people in the district. The geographical area of the district is . The land used under different types is : forest land 42.8%, land put to non-agricultural uses 3.7% and Net agricultural area 35.4%. The predominant Crop grown in the district is Jowar which accounts for 31.8% of the total cropped area. Paddy accounts for 10.8%, pulses and non-food crops for 34.7% of the total cropped area. Industry There are 15 large scale industries and 1904 small scale industries in the district and 203 other factories and workshops. There are 97 cotton ginning mills and 101 oil mills. The major industries are: # The Singareni Collieries Co. Ltd, Bellampally # Coal Chemical Complex, Ramakrishnapur, near Mancherial # The Sirpur Paper Mills Ltd., Kagaznagar # Orient Cement Factory, Devapur # The Mancherial Cement Co. Ltd, Mancherial # Adilabad Cotton & Oil Mills, Adilabad # Uma Ginning Factory, Adilabad # Penganga Oils Ltd., Adilabad # Quality Spinning Mills, Bhainsa # The Adilabad Cotton Growers Coop. # The Nataraj Spinning and Weaving mill, NirmalDefunct # Annapurna Cement Ltd., Samela, Asifabad. # The SirSilk Ltd., Kagaznagar Defunct # Annapurna Cement Ltd., Samela, Asifabad. # Sri Sai Venkat Oil Industries,Adilabad Handicrafts and artisans Toy making crafts Dhokra casting crafts are very popular in Adilabad District. Nirmal for toy making & Ushagaon, Jamgaon & Keslaguda village of Jainoor & Kerameri mandal for Dhokra casting, as provided a natural location for the world famoys toys & Dhokra casting. The artisans at Nirmal produced articles of artistic content and features reflecting the local life and environment. The present day trend is on making animals birds fruits and vegetable which is appearance look as real as the natural pieces. The Dhokra casting artisans are living in this district since last 100 years and producting tribal ornaments zoomporphic figures in particulars horses, elephants either with or without rider, birds, animals bells and lamps. The stimulate the growth of toys of Nirmal and Dhokra casting at Jamgaon & Ushagaon villages of Jainoor mandal. The artisans was organised on co-operative lines with a view to make it # serve as an instalment for generating employment # to offer the public variety of artistic products # extend financial assistance and various common facilities and other benefits to promote production and marketing of products. Adilabad ranks first in revenue generation from mineral deposits in Andhra Pradesh. It is well endowed with rich reserves of coal, iron ore, lime stone and clays. Household indicators In 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1029 households in 37 villages across the district. They found that 85.3 % had access to electricity, 88 % had drinking water, 25.3 % toilet facilities, and 10.4 % lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 29.1 % of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 86.8 % of interviewees carried a BPL card. Divisions Political divisions The Adilabad district has one Parliamentary constituency and ten Assembly constituencies. Adilabad is the parliamentary constituency. The assembly constituencies are Adilabad, Asifabad, Boath, Chinnoor, Khanapur, Mancherial, Bellampalli, Mudhole, Nirmal and Sirpur.District-wise Assembly Constituencies of Andhra Pradesh Adilabad Parliamentary Constituency Members Administive divisions Adilabad district comprises 52 Mandals and 1743 villages. There are 7 Municipalities in the district. The district is divided into 5 divisions: # Adilabad # Nirmal # Utnoor # Asifabad # Mancherial Mandals of Adilabad district are: # Adilabad # Asifabad # Bazarhathnoor # Bejjur # Bellampalle # Bhainsa # Bheemini # Boath # [ Bela ] # Chinnoor # Dahegaon # Dandepalle # Dilawarpur # Gudihathnur # Ichoda # Inderavelly # Jainad # Jainoor # Jaipur # Jannaram # Kaddam Peddur # Kagaznagar # Kasipet # Kerameri # Khanapur # Kotapalle # Kouthala # Kubeer # Kuntala # Lakshettipet # Laxmanchanda # Lokeswaram # Mamda # Mancherial # Mandamarri # Mudhole # Narnoor # Nennal # Neradigonda # Nirmal # Rebbena # Sarangapur # Sirpur T # Sirpur U # Talamadugu # Tamsi # Tandur # Tanur # Tiryani # Utnoor # Vemanpalle # Wankdi. The seven municipalites in the district are: # Adilabad # Mancherial # Bellampalli # Mandamarri # Nirmal # Bhainsa # Kagaznagar Demographics According to the 2011 census Adilabad district has a population of 2,737,738, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 143rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.04 %. Adilabad has a sex ratio of 1003 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 61.55 %. * Adilabad district has a population of 2,488,003 of which 660,017 (26.53%) is urban as of 2001.India Census Maps * The increase in population during decennial ending 1991 over 1981 is 26.85%. * Males constitutes 1,250,958 and females 1,237,045 of the population. * The district has predominantly rural (73.52%) population. * Males outnumber females in the ratio 1000:980 * The percentage of literate population (27.8%) is lower than the rest of the state (59.8%). * The density of population of the district is 129 persons per km2. as against the State average of 241 persons per km2. * Out of the total population of the district, 3.86 Lakhs persons are Scheduled Castes and 3.55 Lakhs persons are Scheduled Tribes forming 18.57% and 17.08% of the total population respectively. Most numerous among the Scheduled Tribes are the Raj Gonds. * The total number of workers are 9,34,335 constituting 44.93% of the total population as against the state average of 45.27%. Out of the total main workers, cultivators form 34.09% and agricultural laborers form 34.88%. * Main religions are Hindus 2,207,843, Muslims 236,844 (9.52%), and Buddhists 24,392. Languages Languages used in the district include Andh, an Indo-Aryan language spoken by 100 000 people. There is a significant population of ethnic Multani speaking Muslims who are said to have migrated from Multan (present day Pakistan) about 2 centuries ago concentrated mostly in the towns of Sirkonda, Gundial and Seshupatnam. Although fluent in Telugu and Urdu, Multani Punjabi is spoken in their homes.also Lambada & marathi speaking population of near 60% of adilabad town population Culture The Saraswathi temple at Basar, attracts tousands of pilgrimages every day for "Akshrabhyasa" of their children.There is a temple at Utnoor and Nagoba temple at Keslapur. Every year lakhs of tribals gather at Keslapur for the Jatra. There is a Satyanarayana temple at Gudem, Luxettipet and CSI Church at Luxettipet town. At both these places an annual fare will be held every year. Notable personalities * Komuram Bheem, freedom fighter * Prof. Maddasani Kodanda Rama Reddy (Prof. Kodandaram), Political activist * Justice G. Chandraiah, AP High Court Judge Politicians * J.V.Narsing Rao, Congress, ex-Deputy CM, AP * Dr. Samudrala Venu Gopalachary, TDP, ex-Minister, GOI IAS officers * Jayanth Munigala, IAS 1986 Jharkhand cadre - first IAS officer from Adilabad District. * B. Rajendra, IAS 1995 Bihar cadre. * Tulsiram, IAS AP cadre. * Film Industry Hindi And Telugu. * Sanjeev T More Director at Indian Film Industry (Bollywood) Flora and fauna The Pranahita wild life sanctuary, Sivaram wild life sanctuary and Kawal wild life sanctuary attracts tourists throughout year. Tiger, wild bore, bear, deer, nilgai, bison, monkey, long tailed monkey are some of the wild animals inhibited in the district. Health services There are 9 hospitals under Andhra Pradesh Vaidya Vidhana Parishad in Adilabad district.APVVP.Hospitals There is a district government hospital at Adilabad, two area hospitals at Mancherial and Bhainsa and seven community health centers at Asifabad, Bellampalle, Khanapur, Nirmal, Sirpur Chinnoor and Utnoor. Moreover, a new government medical institute named Rajiv Gandhi Institute of Medical Sciences (RIMS)has been constructed in the 53.5 Acres of land at government hospital, Adilabad in the year 2008.RIMS, Adilabad See also Adilabad References External links * Official website of Adilabad district * Adilabad district on Glorious India * adilabad tourism and history * Adilabad Information * Fact & Figures on Forests * RIMS, Adilabad Category:Adilabad district Category:Established in 1905 Category:Coal mining districts in India